


Save Him

by usapegasis



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Fluff, Kisses, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usapegasis/pseuds/usapegasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sub-Zero is captured by Quan Chi. Will Scorpion be able to save him? Or will he suffer the wrath of Quan Chi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sub-Zero was cooking dinner while Scorpion, laid asleep on the couch. Sub-Zero looked over to Scorpion and admired every part of him. He went over to Scorpion to kiss him on the forehead.

Sub-Zero couldn't believe that this was all real, he finally had Scorpion. If he had him, no matter what happens he'll be okay.

"Hanzo... wake up..."

"huh? O...oh hey Kuai."

"Time for dinner, I made your favorite, curry!"

"Okay, I'm coming to the table."

They both ate quietly, admiring each other. Sub-Zero couldn't keep his eyes off of his Scorpion. And Scorpion couldn't even look away from Sub-Zero.

They both finished their dinner and washed the dishes together. After that was done, they both went upstairs to cuddle until they both fell asleep. 

\------------------------------------------  
Sub-Zero awoke first. He usually wakes up first to go to the market. He washed up and went outside into town to the market.  
\------------------------------------------

While Sub-Zero was shopping for food, there was someone in thellenshow bushes, staring at him. He didn't pay attention to it, and just continued shopping. 

Quan Chi looked outside the bushes, waiting for his rival to walk towards him. He was tired of Scorpion dating Sub-Zero instead of doing his bidding. He was going to capture and kill Sub-Zero before it was too late. 

\------------------------------------------

Sub-Zero was approaching the bushes as he counted his change. Quan Chi appeared and frightened Sub-Zero. 

"Qua...Quan Chi?"

"Sub-Zero."

"It's been a while he he."

"Far too long that Scorpion has been away, with you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't play dumb with me Sub-Zero, you two are dating..."

"Well, we are but I see no probl..."

"I have a big problem. Scorpion is my slave and he shall do my bidding. Not fuck with some Lin Kuei. He should have killed you when he got the chance."

"Don't say such things Quan, he left you for a reason."

"And now you will leave him, forever."

Sub-Zero freezes Quan Chi, and starts cutting him with his ice sword. Quan Chi teleports to behind Sub-Zero and cracks his skull between two heads. Sub-Zero tries to freeze Quan Chi again, but is knocked over. He tries to get up but it's hopeless.

Quan Chi teleports Sub-Zero into hell and knocks him unconscious. He then ties Sub-Zero in chains and leaves him there to suffer in the heat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpion realizes that Sub-Zero is missing.

Scorpion woke up from a nightmare. He was drenched with sweat as he got out of bed. He looked around to see that Sub-Zero wasn't home.

'Thats odd. He is usually home by now.'

"Kuai?"

He heard nothing but silence.

"Kuai are you home? I had a nightmare again..."

Scorpion started to worry. 

"Kuai, If this is a prank it isn't funny."

He still didn't hear a reply. Scorpion took out his phone and called Sub-Zero 

"Hello?"

"Scorpion."

"Quan Chi? Why do you have Sub-Zero's phone?"

"It's my phone now. And so is Sub-Zero."

"Why do you have Sub-Zero?"

Scorpion started to get angry.

"Because he is the only thing you care about. You care about him more than your own life."

"GIVE HIM BACK."

"If you become my slave again, I will free him. You have a day. Goodbye Scorpion." 

Quan Chi hung up and faced Sub-Zero. He started to laugh evilly as he picked up his sword.  
\------------------------------------------

Scorpion stood in disbelief. He had lost the only thing he ever loved, Sub-Zero. Scorpion needed to save him, but he couldn't do it himself. He knew exactly who to turn to.  
\------------------------------------------

Quan Chi held the sword to Sub-Zero's face. He started to snicker as he lifted the sword up.

"n...no..."

"Too late..."

Quan Chi made a long cut over Sub-Zero's eye. He then started putting cuts all over Sub-Zero's body. Sub-Zero fell unconscious from the blood loss.  
\------------------------------------------

"You want me to what?"

Johnny Cage was shocked at Scorpion's request. His enemy wanted him to save his boyfriend?

"Cage, please listen to me I need Sub-Zero back, he is the only thing that's keeping me alive. Please, please, please! I'm begging you Johnny."

"Why should I help you? You're my biggest enemy you tried to hurt Sonya."

"I was only doing Quan Chi bidding."

"The answer is no you hell spawn."

"I'll give you anything, please."

"Give me one of your swords and toast this pop tart for me."

"Okay deal."

Scorpion gave one of his swords to Johnny. He then took off his mask and toasted Johnny's pop tart to perfection.

"You make pretty good pop tarts." Johnny said between bites.

"Now will you help me?"

"Sure, why not?"

Johnny Cage finishes pop tart and then said:

"How are we going to get there?"

"Like this."

Scorpion pushes Johnny Cage in to hell. He lands perfectly while Cage belly flops to the ground.

"Jesus it's hot in here. But not as hot as me."

Scorpion rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing that this would continue for a while.

They walked across obsidian and jumped over lava to Quan Chi's base.

Scorpion and Johnny Cage entered the base. When Scorpion saw Sub-Zero, he fell to his knees. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Sub-Zero was tied up in chains. He was bleeding from all the cuts on his body. He looked unconscious. Scorpion also noticed the large cut over Sub-Zero's eye.

Quan Chi then entered the chamber. He was shocked to see Scorpion and Johnny Cage there.

"Cage? Scorpion?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Give him back."

"You know the agreement."

"I told you to release me long ago."

"And I told you to kill the Lin Kuei brothers. Both of them."

"Stop! I don't want to hear your orders!"

"You're still my slave."

"I AM NOT."

Scorpion slaps Quan Chi across the face and knocks him to the ground. Quan Chi gets up angrily and walks over to Scorpion.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

Quan Chi teleports Scorpion to him. He then crushes Scorpion's rip cage with his knee. Scorpion pulls out his sword and cuts Quan Chi severely. Quan Chi tackles Scorpion, knocking both of them to the ground. He then grabs Scorpion's sword and holds it to Scorpion's throat.

"Any last words slave?"

"I…can't…die…you…bastard…"

"Well you can feel pain, emotional and physical. So I'll kill the thing you love instead."

Johnny cage finished freeing Sub-Zero and was fooling around with his new sword. Quan Chi tackled Sub-Zero and held the blade to his neck.

Johnny Cage had no idea where he was looking and sliced his sword into something. He tried to get it out and as he did, he heard a loud scream.

Everyone could hear a head drop to the floor...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. NSFW at the end.

Scorpion got up and picked up the head of Quan Chi. 

"He is finally gone."

"Holy shit I just decapitated someone!"

"Yes, but it was for the better."

"Can I keep the head?"

"Sure. But it's very bloody." Scorpion tossed the head to Johnny Cage. 

"Sweet. Imma give this to Sonya."

'Sub-Zero' Scorpion thought.

He ran over to Sub-Zero. He looked terrible. He was bleeding from his many cuts and he was burning hot.

"OKAY. Let's get you and your boyfriend back home."

"But...but how? He's too hot, and I can't carry him..."

"Take the head. I'll carry Sub-Zero."

"Thank you Johnny Cage."

While they were walking, Johnny said: 

"You know, you could have put him near your heart. It's as cold as ice."

"You asshole shut the fuck up."

Johnny Cage and Scorpion arrived at the log cabin. Johnny gave Scorpion Sub-Zero and Scorpion gave him the head of Quan Chi.

"You should toast me another pop tart sometime."

"Goodbye Cage."

Scorpion closed the door and laid Sub-Zero on the couch. He put up a fan, an air conditioner, and an ice pack near Sub-Zero.  
\------------------------------------------

Sub-Zero woke up an hour later. He was unaware of his surroundings. As soon as he saw Scorpion, he knew he was safe.

"Kuai...you're conscious again."

"Han...Hanzo? Is that you?"

"Yea. It's me."

"What happened to me? All I remember is being knocked unconscious."

"Quan Chi wanted revenge because I didn't kill you yet I killed your brother. He abused you and was about to kill you."

Scorpion felt tears coming out of his eyes.

"He was decapitated, I'm free now."

"So why are you sad Hanzo?"

"This is the third time I failed you Kuai. I don't even know how you still love me. I killed your brother, I slapped you, I almost got you killed. I don't even deserve to be here with you right now."

Sub-Zero put a finger to Scorpion's lips to silence him. He then removes his finger and places a soft kiss on Scorpion's lips.

"My brother never truly cared for me, that slap was a reaction, and I almost got myself killed. None of these things are your fault Hanzo. They're all mine."

"You are not the one to blame here Kuai. I'm guilty as well."

"It doesn't matter. I still love you no matter what."

"I love you too."  
\------------------------------------------

"Hey babe."

"What did I say about the babe thing?"

"Yea, whatever baby. I got you something."

"What is it? A girly necklace? A ring? A bracelet?"

"Nope. Even better."

"If you got me a dress I'm going to kill you."

Johnny Cage gives Sonya the head of Quan Chi.

"The head of Quan Chi? How'd you get this?"

"It took me a while but it doesn't matter. Love you baby."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
\------------------------------------------

Sub-Zero and Scorpion were cuddling together in bed. Sub-Zero moved from his comfortable spot to go on top of Scorpion.

"Kuai...what are you doing?"

"Thanking you." Sub-Zero said with a wink. 

Sub-Zero carefully lifted up Scorpion's shirt. He then pressed light kisses down his abdomen until he reached Scorpion's shorts.

"Kuai..." Scorpion moaned.

Sub-Zero removed Scorpion's shorts and saw the hard member in front of him.

He licked the shaft until he reached the tip. He then engulfed the shaft and started to bob his head up and down on Scorpion's dick.

Scorpion loved Sub-Zero's cold tongue on his dick. He knew he was about to orgasm soon.

"Kuai...I'm...*moan*....I'm coming"

Scorpion came in Sub-Zero's mouth. Sub-Zero then removed his head off of Scorpion's shaft. 

"Thanks for saving me."


	5. Epilogue

Scorpion sat down on the couch while Sub-Zero sat in a rocking chair reading the newspaper.

"Hey Kuai?"

"Yea?"

"How was it like in the Nether Realm?"

Sub-Zero instantly dropped his newspaper as soon as he heard those words. His mind started to fill up with the horrible memories he had there.

"It...it...it was torture there...I...I don't want to talk about this now."

Sub-Zero started to feel tears come out of his eyes.

"I...I didn't mean to upset you... I just wanted to know..."

"It was like my hell. It's scorching hot, I was wrapped up in spiked chains, I was cut everywhere, Quan Chi kept on telling me how many ways he could kill me and torture you. I...I never want to go back..."

Scorpion went behind Sub-Zero and wrapped his arms around his neck. He then pecked a kiss on Sub-Zero's face.

"Kuai, I swear I will never let you suffer like that ever again. I'm sorry this happened, I never wanted it to. Your life was put in danger because of me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Hanzo...I love you..."

"I love you too."

Sub-Zero pulled Scorpion down into a passionate kiss. They then broke apart and went upstairs to cuddle.


End file.
